


Lonnie

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Lonnie Byers, F/M, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hopper comforting Joyce, Jopper, Lonnie Byers Being an Asshole, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lonnie makes a surprise visit
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lonnie

Lonnie trugged through the snow towards her door, mumbling under his breath about how his damn socks were getting wet. He took note of the Chief’s car in the drive, perfect ammunition for Joyce the cheating bitch. He swallowed the last of his beer and chucked it onto the garden a thick layer of snow cushioning it’s fall.

He walked straight through into the house, his house he reminded himself, and kicked his shoes off.

“I’m home!” He shouted through the house, the chatter died and he could hear the faint sound of cutlery being placed down onto their plates.

He could almost see Joyce now, she always chewed her nail when she was nervous probably sharing a look with her new lover boy. And Hopper, well Lonnie could hear a couple of names being thrown around already.

Lonnie stumbled into the dining room regretting only a little the extra drink he’d had on the way over. Jonathon had his hand on Will’s shoulder behind the table his mouth stuck in a scowl. That kid had always had it out for him, so what if he did what he had to do to keep order in the house? Come on all his mom had ever done was fly of the handle because she lost a kid only to find him again.

Hopper and Joyce stood side by side with one arm pushing her behind only a little. Enough that it was clear what he was doing.

And there was a girl around the same age of Will, now he knew that he might not have been a number one dad but he was pretty sure they never had a girl.

“What do you want Lonnie?” She sneered.

He smiled at the affect his presence had on her, it made him feel powerful that he scared her. Lonnie walked over to the table and picked up a chip not breaking eye contact with Hopper he ate it slowly.

”Who the hell is she?” He pointed to El and she squirmed uncomfortably under his glare, looking at Hopper for some sign of what to do.

“She’s my daughter.” Hopper broke in motioning for El to take a place by his side.

“We have ourselves a zombie now do we?” Lonnie jeered, Hopper launched towards him and grabbed onto to his shirt with white knuckles.

“Lonnie I swear to God I will-“

”What? What you gunna do Chief?” Lonnie spat smirking as Hopper struggled to contain himself.

”He’s not worth it.” Will announced in a small voice making everyone’s head turn towards him. He raised his chin and stared towards Lonnie, so he was taking their side now. Hopper’s grip loosened and he stepped back his jaw clenched.

“Shut your mouth you little fag.” Any confidence that Will had gained disappeared as he wiped at his eyes. Lonnie smiled at his reaction.

He saw Jonathon tighten his grip on Will’s shoulder whisper something in his ear, probably about how much of a bad dad he was.

”Hop can you get the kids out of the room.” She focused on Lonnie her words twisted with spite, he put his hands in his pockets and looked up towards the ceiling keeping the smile on his face.

”But Joyce-“

“Hopper.” She turned towards him and they held each other’s gaze unsaid words fizzing in the air. He looked towards the kids and pushed them towards the hall. Eventually they excited the dining room and closed the door behind them.

”Now get out. Get out of my house.”

Lonnie scoffed, “Is this why you got the kids out the way? Why you got your boyfriend out the way? So you could tell me what to do?”

”The kids have had enough of you, I have had enough of you. They don’t deserve to be in the middle of another fight. And Hopper, for the very last time, is not my boyfriend. But I’ll tell you what he’s treated me and my family better than you ever did!” Joyce’s face flushed red with anger.

“Don’t raise your voice at me!” Lonnie could’ve laughed, what did she think she could do? “All you are is a small, pathetic woman who I made the mistake of spending my precious time with. You’re an untrustworthy bitch who can’t keep track of her own kids!”

Joyce opened her mouth to speak but closed it shut, was he right? God, was he right.

She raised her hands to her head and threaded her fingers through her hair, ”Stop! Stop it!”

His hand hit and she fell with the force of it. The first slap, sixteen years ago, had been the worst. She hadn't expected it to be so strong and full with hatred, and she tried to figure out what she had done wrong. Joyce would then endure his words of hatred, all spilling from a man that she had promised to herself that she was safe from.

Lonnie tugged at her squirming arm and pulled her to stand. Maybe if that girlfriend hadn’t of broken up with him last night, maybe if he stopped at six beers this wouldn’t be happening. There was just so much anger and then he realised how much he enjoyed beating his fists into her skin. With every hit he felt a cold zing of delight, a buzz he could get no other way.

Joyce cried out tears spilling out at the pain at his harsh words telling her how no one would love her, how no one did. His hand curled around her throat in a tightening grip just as Hopper rushed into the room Lonnie saw it first in his eyes, then a tension of his muscles. An inability to think clearly soon followed. The rational Hopper disconnected as he charged towards Lonnie.

“Get of her! Don’t touch her!” He bellowed his voice tinged with desperation.

Lonnie smirked and tightened her grip, Joyce struggled to breath let alone talk her body beginning to grow limp.

Hopper yanked him away from her, Joyce fell to the ground panting one hand massaging her throat. He pushed Lonnie against the wall.

“What you gunna do Jim?”

Hopper plummeted his fist into his smug face over and over, blood began to appear while the smirk vanished. He couldn’t get the image of Joyce out of his head, how she could’ve died. Hopper found himself crying angry tears as he threw Lonnie over his shoulder and physically chucked him out the door.

He walked up to Joyce quickly and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around Joyce’s bruised body. The world around them melted away as she sobbed against his chest, her whole body shaking. Hopper stroked her hair as they sat on the floor together.

  
”Joyce. Don’t listen to a word that comes out of that bastards mouth.” Joyce looked up at Hopper, “I’m never going to let him near our family again. He’s not going to lay a finger on you ever again.”

They sat on the cold floor of her dining room until the kids came in, cradling each other in their arms a family dinner lay forgotten on the table.


End file.
